


Alone

by Just_Tatty



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Fantasy, Masturbation, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3808864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Tatty/pseuds/Just_Tatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer finally gets some alone time after a case, and goes to his favourite fantasy.</p><p>A LITTLE DRABBLE OF REID MASTURBATING TO THE THOUGHT OF SUBMITTING TO A WOMAN.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

Spencer lay in his bed, glad to be home after a 2 week long case in Texas.  
Two weeks sharing a room with Derek. Not that he usually minded sharing with his team mate, but the genius had wanted to masturbate for the past 8 days.   
Just because he was smart didn’t mean he had no sex drive.   
It did however mean that a quick one in the shower wouldn’t really work for him. He needed time to build his little fantasy. And he preferred to go slow.

He was laying in nothing but a pair or dark grey boxer-briefs, and he decided to start slow. Almost teasing himself.  
His gently dragged his hand over his slightly erect penis feeling as blood rushed to fill it up full faster. Gently he drew patterns over his own stomach, fingers softly pulling on his belly button. Moaning softly, he allowed his hand to continue up his body where he rubbed circles on his nipples, which were incredibly sensitive, especially after so long without any stimulation.   
Spencer brought his other hand up to toy with his other nipple, he could feel the stiffness of his member and he played with his own nipples, imagining it was a woman, blonde, curvy and a mean little smirk.   
He groaned, gently scratching his own scalp, then running his nails over the inside of his thigh, barely dipping into his underwear. He reached to his bedside table, where he had placed the lube, and quickly removed his briefs, before dripping single drops of the lube directly on to his cock, the cold of the lube made his body pull taunt, and his penis jump and release the tiniest amount of precum.  
He wrapped his hand around his cock and teasingly moved his hand in small strokes, he imagined the woman teasing him, telling how pretty he was, how good he was being.  
He like the idea of her choosing the pace, telling him when to come.  
Using one hand he carefully lubed his fingers and while speeding up his hand minutely, he reached below to his hole, and circled it, imagining the woman telling him to be a good boy, to relax, let her take care of him, his cock pulsed as he drew a circle with his middle finger before pushing it in torturously slow. He wound his hips, riding his own fingers, hearing the voice from his imagination tell him how pretty he looks on her fingers, how much prettier he’ll look on her strap on.   
Spencer moved that hand on his cock faster. He could feel himself getting close to the precipice of his orgasm, knowing that he wanted to hold off just a little longer, he slowed his fist and focused on the fingers inside him, imaging the woman holding him open and telling how slutty he was, and he would swear it was only for her.  
Finally the man found his prostate and began to nudge it in ernest, moving his fist faster and fast over his cock, hearing a voice telling him how good he looked, how pretty, he was a pretty boy.  
A voice telling him to come.   
NOW!  
Spencer’s whole body arched as his fingers slipped from inside himself and he coated his chest in his own cum. He grabbed the wet wipes off the side table, cleaned the worst of the mess off of himself and fell in to a peaceful sleep with a smile

**Author's Note:**

> Love it? Hate it?


End file.
